Файл:Instant Karma! (We All Shine On) - Lennon Ono with The Plastic Ono Band
Description Instant karma! Мгновенная карма! Instant karma's gonna get you Gonna knock you right on the head You better get yourself together Pretty soon you're gonna be dead What in the world you thinking of Laughing in the face of love What on earth you tryin' to do It's up to you, yeah you Instant karma's gonna get you Gonna look you right in the face Better get yourself together darlin' Join the human race How in the world you gonna see Laughin' at fools like me Who on earth d'you think you are A super star Well, right you are Well we all shine on Like the moon and the stars and the sun Well we all shine on Ev'ryone come on Instant karma's gonna get you Gonna knock you off your feet Better recognize your brothers Ev'ryone you meet Why in the world are we here Surely not to live in pain and fear Why on earth are you there When you're ev'rywhere Come and get your share Well we all shine on Like the moons and the stars and the sun Yeah we all shine on Come on and on and on on on Yeah yeah alright, uh huh, ah Well we all shine on Like the moon and the stars and the sun Yeah we all shine on On and on and on on and on Well we all shine on Like the moon and the stars and the sun Well we all shine on Like the moon and the stars and the sun Well we all shine on Like the moons and the stars and the sun Yeah we all shine on Like the moon and the stars and the sun Мгновенная карма настигнет тебя, Стукнет тебя прямо в темечко. Лучше приведи себя в порядок, Совсем скоро ты будешь мёртв. О чём ты только думаешь, Высмеивая любовь? Что ты пытаешься доказать? Это твой выбор, да, твой. Мгновенная карма настигнет тебя, Заглянет тебе прямо в лицо. Лучше приведи себя в порядок, милый, Стань человеком. Как ты только собираешься прозреть, Смеясь над дураками вроде меня? Кем ты, чёрт возьми, себя возомнил, Суперзвездой? Ну, так и есть. Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луна и солнце. Мы же все светимся, Все до одного, включайся. Мгновенная карма настигнет тебя, Собьёт тебя с ног. Лучше уважай своих братьев, Всех, с кем сводит жизнь. Ради чего мы оказались здесь? Точно не ради того, чтобы умножать боль и страх. Почему ты не двигаешься с места, Когда мир принадлежит тебе? Приди и возьми свою долю. Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луны и солнце. Да, мы все светимся, Включайся, всё ярче и ярче Да-да, верно, ага. Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луна и солнце. Да, мы все светимся, Всё ярче и ярче, ярче и ярче Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луна и солнце. Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луна и солнце. Мы же все светимся, Как звёзды, луны и солнце. Да, мы все светимся, Как звёзды, луна и солнце. Автор перевода — Анастасия К.